Digital video recording (“DVR”) systems allow users to record media content and then view or otherwise experience the recorded media content. For example, a user may use a DVR system to schedule a recording of a particular television program, after which the DVR system may record the television program and allow the user to play back the recorded television program in a time-shifted manner.
Many DVR systems include multiple tuners, which allow these DVR systems to concurrently record and/or present multiple media content programs. For example, a multi-tuner DVR system may include multiple DVR devices (e.g., set-top box devices and/or receivers) distributed throughout a premises (e.g., a home) and communicatively coupled to each other in a manner that allows multiple users (e.g., family members) to watch and/or record different media content programs at the same time.
Because the number of tuners included in a multi-tuner DVR system is typically fixed, a conflict may arise if a user of the multi-tuner DVR system attempts to view and/or record a particular media content program when all of the tuners of the multi-tuner DVR system are already in use (i.e., being used to present and/or record other media content programs). Resolution of this conflict may involve directing the multi-tuner DVR system to reallocate one of the tuners that are in use to the particular media content program. Unfortunately, this may disrupt a viewing experience of another user of the multi-tuner DVR system who is watching a different media content program at the time of the attempt if the tuner being used to present the different media content program is selected for the reallocation.